


The Song of the Enforcer

by FarFromTheTree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rarepair, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Vi wasn't really interested in this assignment. Being a bodyguard meant you didn't get to punch anyone unless they tried punching first.But after the show, once she got a one on one with Seraphine, she realized that this assigment was exactly what she needed.
Relationships: Vi/Seraphine
Kudos: 11





	The Song of the Enforcer

This was so boring. Vi had no idea why she had been assigned guard duty for this kid. Like, she knew the Entresol could be dangerous, but it wasn't like an attack had happened, and they wanted to bump up the security. Just out of the blue, Cait had been like, "hey, there's this kid singing songs, go protect her." She supposed she could at least see why someone might have it out for the girl, there were people on both sides who'd want Piltover and Zaun to keep hating each other.

But until something bad happened, it seemed like total overkill to have the Enforcer of Piltover herself keep watch. But, she had been told to do this by Caitlyn herself, and the last thing she wanted to do was piss her off. She was so close to getting her to agree to go on a date, and she wasn't going to throw all that progress in the garbage just cause she was bored.

Yeah, soon, she'd be living the good life. Her and Cait would be married, Jinx would be locked away forever, and crime in Piltover would be at an all time low. All she had to do was protect this girl, and...

Oh shit, she actually had to protect her! While she was day dreaming, a thug had charged the stage! Vi was on him in a second, but by the time she had knocked him out, two more punks had appeared. Most of the crowd had left by now, so it was just her, the thugs, and the girl. She wondered who these guys even were, but she could ask them that once they were in prison.

She knocked the last one out, and turned to make sure the girl was okay. However, at just that moment, a chemtech weapon one of the thugs had been using malfunctioned, and exploded. She barely had time to hear the girl shout "watch out!" before it went off, much less actually try to protect herself from the blast.

The explosion was so close to her that she was certain that, even if she lived through this, she'd probably never walk again. At least, until she opened her eyes a second later and realized she was fine, protected by a barrier of energy, not too unlike the one her gauntlets could produce.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you put up that shield?" Vi asked. "Wait, never mind. We should get somewhere safe before more guys show up."

Vi called the wardens to come pick up the criminals, and escorted the girl back to Piltover. Seraphine, Vi remembered her name was. She hadn't bothered trying to memorize it before, but that was before she had saved her life from a chemtech explosive. Now, she was probably going to remember this girl forever.

They reached Seraphine's home, a hexcoustics workshop owned by the girl's parents, and Vi started to head back to the Hall of Law. However, Seraphine stopped her.

"Hey! Don't leave so soon. Come on in! I'm sure my parents would love to meet the dashing young woman who saved their daughter." She said.

"I really shouldn't..." Vi replied.

"Hey, your job was to protect me, right? What if some big baddie follows me home?"

Vi knew the chances of that happening were very slim, but she also thought the chances of Seraphine getting attacked at her concert were very slim, and she had been wrong about that. With a sigh, she agreed to stay with Seraphine for a while, much to her delight. At the very least, she could use that as an excuse if someone got mad at her for this.

Seraphine's parents were very nice. They were very thankful to Vi for protecting their daughter, and insisted on treating her to a home cooked meal, even after she assured them countless times that she was only doing her job, and that a reward was unnecessary. After they ate, they headed upstairs to Sera's room, which fortunately gave Vi a chance to take off her gauntlets and relax.

"Thank you again for saving me, miss warden."

"You can just call me Vi." She corrected her. "And again, I was just doing my job."

"Is that really the only reason you worked so hard to protect me?" Seraphine asked, sitting down next to Vi, who had taken a seat on the other girl's bed.

"I mean, I guess I just like fighting, so I got a bit excited when a fight broke out." Vi admitted.

Seraphine smiled, but didn't move. "I know. Your song is very energetic, but there's also a hint of sadness. Your heart hurts, but you try to hide it." She said, leaning in closer. "There's another reason. You want someone to notice you, so you pulled out all the stops."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Vi replied, averting her eyes.

"It's sheriff Caitlyn, isn't it? You love her, but she doesn't return your affections." Seraphine replied, and Vi began blushing even harder. How did this brat know so much about her?

"Alright, I should get going now." Vi said, but as she tried to get up, Seraphine pushed her down. Before she could say anything, the singer kissed her on the lips. She was too shocked to resist, and by the time her thoughts had caught back up to her, Seraphine had pulled away from the kiss and began taking her clothes off.

"Shh, don't worry about anything." She said as she removed Vi's bra, revealing her large breasts to the air, and to Seraphine's fingers. "Just let me heal your hurting heart."

Vi should have said no. She should've twisted this girl into a pretzel, and then had her arrested for sexual assault, if not rape. But she didn't, because she realized something. She needed this, she needed to just let go, get fucked, and just relax for once. So she let Seraphine have her way with her body.

"That's a good girl." Seraphine whispered, pulling Vi's pants all the way down, and shoving two fingers in her snatch. She was already wet, which made Seraphine happy. It didn't take too long for her to switch from fingering the warden to eating her out, and she tasted amazing. Of all the hearts she had healed in this way, Vi was her favorite by far.

"Feel free to cum at any time. My room is soundproofed, so you can be as loud as you want." Seraphine explained, before diving back into Vi's snatch. The warden took her advice, cumming with a loud cry, and giving Seraphine her clearest taste yet of her love juices.

She didn't have much time to enjoy it, since as soon as Vi had calmed down from her orgasm, she leaned forward and kissed Sera, shoving her tongue deep in the others girl's mouth. As they made out, Vi flipped them around and pushed Sera down on the bed, so that she was on top.

"You have any toys?" Vi asked when the kiss broke.

"No."

"Then I'll just have to make do."

Vi practically tore Seraphine's panties off, and began aggressively finger fucking her. She wanted to absolutely ruin the girl, to punish her for being such a slut, but without a dildo, that would be hard. She was good with her fingers, as a few Zaunite ex-girlfriends could attest, but there were things you could do with a cock that you couldn't do with your hands. Well, she could do those things if she fisted her, but she wanted to blow Seraphine's mind, not seriously injure her.

Seraphine tried to reach up to Vi, but she grabbed her arm and held it down. Around that time, she began mashing their cunts together, scissoring with her about as hard as she could. It wasn't quite as effective as the fingering, but it did free up her other hand, which she used to fully pin Seraphine to the bed. Once the singer was restrained, Vi leaned forward to steal another kiss.

Seraphine came, moaning into Vi's mouth, but Vi didn't stop fucking her. She wasn't going to stop until either Seraphine passed out, or she got a call that Jinx was causing trouble. 

Of course, it never actually occured to her that Seraphine might have more stamina than her, and after about a half hour of non-stop lesbian sex, Vi had to stop. The singer was happy to grab a glass of water for her, and was even willing to keep going, but Vi decided that she should probably get going, for real this time.

"That's a shame. I really did enjoy this." Seraphine said.

"Yeah, whatever." Vi said dismissively.

"I mean it. I can tell, your song is a lot happier now." Seraphine insisted. "You shouldn't give up on Caitlyn though. I really believe you two are compatible. But until then..." Seraphine spread her legs, revealing that she hadn't put any panties on when she got dressed.

"I don't know. Being a warden doesn't give me a lot of free time for booty calls." Vi explained.

"Well, I've got another show next week. I'd love to have you there for it, in case I get attacked again." Seraphine replied, a bit too happily for Vi's tastes. However, she just nodded, finished getting dressed, and headed back to the Hall of Law. Hopefully Caitlyn was still there.

Sure enough, there she was, sitting in her office when Vi got there.

"Hey, Cupcake." She greeted the sheriff.

"Hello Vi. You're back late. Did you get lost?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

"No! I was just... making sure Seraphine was okay. A bunch of thugs attacked her, and she was scared they might follow her home." Vi explained. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"The thugs you had arrested?"

"Not those ones specifically, just.. ugh, you know what I mean." Vi said. "Say, why did you send me today? She's been doing these shows for weeks, and this is the first I've heard of an attack."

"We got an anonymous tip that there might be an attack today. Asked for you specifically." Caitlyn answered. "Think it was a friend of yours?"

Figured as much, Vi thought. "Yeah, I'd say I have a pretty good idea who sent it."

**Author's Note:**

> You want to know when I came up with the idea for this story?
> 
> Back in september, when the champion roadmap with Sera, Rell and Viego came out, and they announced that their new midlane mage was from Piltover and Zaun. 
> 
> I don't know why it took me so long after her official reveal and release for me to actually write the damn thing, but it's here now. So enjoy the only Seraphine fic that will ever be written that doesn't take place in the K/DA universe.


End file.
